Eradication
by Singalong
Summary: For 11 year old Rebecca flight 1019 is still fresh in her mind, when she sees someone who she's seen before it leads her on a dangerous misadventure.
1. Flight 1019

Hi, don't own Red Eye. Please tell me of any mistakes. Thanks

_"Hi you must be Rebecca." The woman was close, too close. "Yes." Rebecca smiled politely, doing her best to be amiable._

_"Well my names Mary and I hear this is the first time you're flying all by yourself."_

_"Mh-hm." She nodded slightly._

_"You must be very brave."_

_There was a glance to Rebecca's mother after this comment._

_"Are you going to be ok?" Her mother asked._

_"Yes." It was hard not to sigh._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I'm sure." Rebecca nodded vehemently to emphasis this._

_"I'm just asking." Her mother said thoughts of terrorists and kidnappings fresh on her mind. It wasn't her first choice to have her young daughter go off to Miami by herself but circumstances were not to her control. Besides, Rebecca was observant and smart she knew perfectly well her daughter would be fine. It was just her own misgivings. _

_"I'm 11 not 9." Another woman with dark curly hair smiled at this and Rebecca glanced away for a second._

_Mary nodded with the same smile on her face. "Come with me you two."_

_Allowing her mother and Mary to lead her Rebecca looked behind her to watch the woman with curly hair and dark clothing run smack into another woman with a cold coffee. Shaking her head Rebecca turned her attention back to what was happening in front of her._

_----------------------------------_

_Halfway through the flight Rebecca decided she needed to use the restroom. She almost felt like she needed to ask permission, but finally she decided just to get up and head back to where other people seemed to be going._

_So far the flight had been well enough. Sure it had been tumultuous and full of turbulence but Rebecca regarded this as an adventure more then anything else. It was exciting to be by herself._

_Walking slowly up the aisle, feeling as though she wasn't really suppose to be here she encountered a man blocking the aisle. He was just standing there, staring straight ahead with his hands in his pockets._

_"Excuse me."_

_He glanced at her, and then moved aside. Rebecca swallowed and moved forward, the feeling of the strangers gaze shifted from her to the woman who stood near the restroom door._

_It was the woman from before who had looked on in amusement as Rebecca told her mother she was not a little girl anymore. The woman had changed clothes. But that was not all that was different, her whole stance and manner had changed as well. She was blanched, and seemed, well terrified. "Are you in line?" Rebecca managed to get herself to ask._

_The woman whirled around then nodded like a small child and said, "Yeah, do you want to..."_

_Feeling concerned she shook her head. "You were here first."_

_The stranger inclined her head gratefully and almost threw herself in the restroom the moment the man occupying it left._

_A flight attendant passed and Rebecca glanced at the man who still stood there. Their eyes locked for a moment. His malevolent gaze was so intense, so focused. Suddenly feeling small and full of unexplained terror Rebecca pulled her gaze away. Satisfied the man sat down and Rebecca faced the occupied bath room for the next several moments feeling puzzled._

_Minutes passed and just as Rebecca was beginning to wonder what the woman was doing in there the man reappeared. Rebecca soundlessly flattened herself against the wall. The restroom door slid open and the man spoke nastily, though almost playfully. "I was wondering..."_

_Then everything in him changed as he glanced into the bathroom, to which Rebecca could not see. Without as much as a warning the man shoved the woman in. Rebecca leaned forward against the bathroom door to hear the sounds of muffled gasps and loud noises. _

_"Rebecca. You can't just run off like that." A flight attendant had come to admonish her. _

_Transfixed Rebecca motioned to the door. "A man went in there."_

_The young woman with dark skin and lovely hair didn't understand." Everyone shares the same ones."_

_The flight attendant took her arm and led her down back toward her seat. Frustrated Rebecca added. "But a lady's in there too."_

_"Huh?" The woman paused, stopping in her tracks, and looked slightly disgusted. "Okay one of those flights." Thoroughly disgruntled Rebecca said nothing. That wasn't what she meant. Couldn't they sense something was wrong? Could they not see terror on a person's face?_

_Or... was she perhaps wrong? Was it her active imagination?_

_Adjusting to the idea she was over reacting Rebecca settled back in her seat, the flight attendant having deposited her there. She was feeling very sleepy._

_------------------------------------------------_

_"I have a flight to catch, sorry!" Rebecca watched sublime as the woman she had seen twice now hopped over the seats after pausing near her._

_As other passengers on that landed Miami flight complained Rebecca looked back to see whether the steely eyed man was following her._

_"Oh God,we need help back here!" A woman called from several rows behind Rebecca. Whispers spread of a man who had been stabbed in the throat._

_Rebecca craned her neck. What was going on? She heard more shouts as the woman who had run off had security called after her. Around Rebecca complaints about the encumbrance of being forced to stay on the plane and concern for the injured man convinced Rebecca that she had been right all along; something had been wrong with the strange pair. _

_Moments of bedlam passed as everyone was forced to sit back in their seats. The flight attendant brought a doctor to the back where the man was apparently examining his wound. A sudden exclamation and the man was hurrying down the aisle. With her foot Rebecca pushed out her bag, right into his path._

_His fall was spectacular. As he turned to look at her Rebecca slid back in her seat. If looks could kill..._

_The man resumed his course and the woman next to Rebecca gave her a superfluous scolding for doing such a thing despite Rebecca's claims of "It was an accident!"_

_Staring straight ahead as the flight attendants and security tried to get to the bottom of what was happening Rebecca hoped the woman she had distantly helped would be all right. And for good measure that she would never see that man who had such enmity towards the poor woman again._

_Too bad fate had other plans._


	2. A month later

_Her mother had almost flipped after hearing what had happened on the red eye. She had promptly called her sister to demand to speak to her daughter; all the while rambling about pens, blown up buildings and a crazy couple._

_Rebecca's aunt, Ruth had done her best to calm her sister down. "It was a contained incident. I managed to get Rebecca out of the airport before other passengers because she was traveling alone."_

_Rebecca, who had stood beside her aunt in her Miami house grinned at her elder cousin 16 year old Alexi. Ruth smiled at her daughter and niece while listening to her sister. "She's fine, honestly. I think its best to just let Rebecca stay here until the end of August just like we planned." A pause, "All right, here she is."_

_Taking a strand of her blond hair from her large blue eyes Rebecca took the phone. "Hey mom, I love Miami!"_

_Her mother knew her daughters delay tactics too well. "You can relax, I'll let you stay. But you're not taking any red eye back home."_

_Silently Rebecca agreed and continued to chat with her mother about everything she'd done and seen thus far in Miami. When she finally placed the phone back in its cradle it was to find her cousin sitting on the couch, her aunt off to do other things. _

_"Hey, the news is talking more about your flight!" Rebecca joined her cousin, who promptly turned the sound up. _

_".. Into the investigation of the Lux Atlantic Hotel explosion and attempt on Charles Keefe's life has revealed the participation of one Lisa Reisert."_

_A picture of a woman with curly dark hair, distant blue green eyes and smooth complexion appeared on the screen. "I've seen her!" Rebecca said as Alexi hushed her. _

_"..Who apparently authorized the moving of Keefe from his regular hotel room to a different one which would have facilitated his death." The reporter paused, shuffling his papers and clearing his throat. "Investigators' are currently questioning her."_

_The story continued but Rebecca didn't hear it, did that mean they thought perhaps it was this Lisa's fault? But that was impossible. What about that man? Unable to articulate her questions Rebecca remained silent as her cousin switched channels. _

--------------------

The end of August found Rebecca at the international Miami Airport, going home. But not alone, oh no, not alone at all. Her aunt and cousin would be accompanying her home then flying back to their own.

It has seemed silly and extensive to Rebecca but her mother was honestly worried about her. Thus Rebecca had not objected. What she found unbearable now however was standing around in security, waiting. Always waiting,

"Mom, I'm bored." Alexi whined she was busying pulling out her cell phone for the security check.

"Hush, Rebecca's better behaved then you." Ruth replied.

Rebecca shook her head and turned her attention to around her.

Then quite suddenly, the world around her stopped. Fear and horror were the only things Rebecca could feel now, a familiar cold fear. Almost in agony, she managed to force her head to turn away. She wanted to cry out, shout for help.

Her cousin Alexi was looking rather transfixed as well. "Just look at those eyes." She whispered.

Something exploded in Rebecca, whatever Alexi found appealing about the horror standing mere feet away from them Rebecca could not comprehend it. Any sensible person would be running for their lives. But then again, that would look silly. For surely he was in prison, there was no way he could be out on the streets. There was no reason on earth for him to be here.

The news had given the man Rebecca had seen less then a month ago a name. Jackson Rippner.

It was Jackson Rippner who was standing mere feet away, looking perfectly calm and perfectly healthy.

It was in that moment Rebecca realized something; this man did not belong here. With out a doubt he had done some horrible things to Lisa Reisert, it only made sense he had been part of the plot to kill that Charles Keefe. In all rightness, he should be in lock up. It was also in this moment that Rebecca contemplated the notion that perhaps he somehow had managed to escape the law.

Thus is only made sense that he needed to be brought back in. But how was she supposed to do that?

Ever since she had been a little girl Rebecca had always been told to get help from an adult if ever she was in trouble. Telling an adult now seemed like the best thing to do.

The line through the security check was slow. Crowded bunches of people were removing their shoes, belts and various objects from their pockets for security. Removing her shoes Rebecca watched Jackson two rows down silently.

The moment she got to a security guard she would tell them what she knew, then they would arrest Jackson and everything will be fine.

This seemed like such a good idea that Rebecca, who was too busy staring at Jackson that she bumped into Alexi who was complaining again. "This is so stupid; do I look like a terrorist?" Alexi demanded of her mother, placing her purse in a gray tub. Ruth, tight lipped, placed her fingers to her lips to silence Alexi. "It's getting old dear."

Alexi folded her arms and said nothing to this. Rebecca had always been told pouting would get her no where but she couldn't understand why her elder cousin, who could almost drive was doing it. Rather silly really, her mother would never stand for it if she had been the one to act up in public like that.

Rebecca turned her attention back to Jackson who was almost done going through security. "Oh no," She whispered. Alexi looked toward where Rebecca was gazing and giggled. "He's kind of old for you." Rebecca rolled her eyes, one thing was for sure, and she could not go to her cousin for help. Oh if only she would get to a guard in time.

Rebecca ignored her aunt and cousin, the key thing here was making sure that she got to a security guard before Jackson got by. "Your next miss,"

It was a security guard. He was rather tall and imposing, and any other time Rebecca would have been too shy to talk to him. But things were too important for her to look for someone she felt more comfortable with. "Please, you have to do something. There's a man and he was on this same flight that I was awhile back. He helped blow up that hotel in Miami. And..." Rebecca paused at the look on the man's face. His eyebrows were raised but he said nothing.

"And the man, his name's Jackson Rippner, he's right here. You have to go arrest him!" Rebecca was suddenly feeling very cold and rather ill. Didn't he believe her?" Please, he was on the same flight I was!"

"Little girl..."

Frustrated Rebecca suddenly remembered telling the pretty flight attendant about what had been going on in the bathroom. Did they think she made this stuff up? "And for your information that killer's name was Jack the Ripper. You can at least get names right. I don't know what your parents have told you about talking to adults but you're not funny." The guard paused, looking satisfied that Rebecca was thoroughly deflated he led her through the rest of the security check. "Your lucky I'm not going to your aunt little girl." The guard added before leaving her.

As Rebecca put back on her shoes and gathered her things she felt tears of hot anger boil up inside her. Glancing up it was replaced with sudden terror. Where was Jackson? Where had he gone? No!


	3. Show and Tell

**Don't own Red Eye. Alexi and Ruth are my creations. Other then that zip, nada. **

"Rebecca lets go." Alexi said she was busy picking up her carry on luggage. Rebecca wasn't listening. She was frantically looking around for Jackson's slim form. And then she finally spotted him about ten feet from them. He was talking to a woman that Rebecca had never seen before. Apparently Jackson had never seen the woman before. Jackson was looking vaguely amused though somewhat startled. It seemed the pretty dark haired woman had come up to him. When it became clear the two were deep in conversation Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief.

She had to tell someone else, there was nothing else for it. As Rebecca turned to pick out a different security guard her aunt called her back. "Come on Rebecca we'll sit down awhile. We have time." As Ruth led her daughter and niece to a bench, Rebecca kept her eyes trained on Jackson and his flirt. She didn't like the idea of going to another guard but what choice did she have, he hadn't been too kind to her though. If she was an adult, but no she wasn't.

"Aunt Ruthie?" As the three of them sat on bench with all of their travel gear Rebecca weighed the option of telling her aunt. Aunt Ruthie was bound to believe her.

"Yes?" As Ruth looked over their tickets and other various items Rebecca made her choice.

"Do you see that man over there, with the dark hair, the one talking to that lady?"

Ruth glanced curiously at Rebecca but nodded. "Why?"

"He was on that red eye flight; I think he was the one who was with that Lisa Reisert woman." Rebecca choose her words carefully this time. "He tried to harm Lisa and I don't think he belongs here. He should be in jail."

Ruth nodded, tucking her documents away in her purse. "Okay, well that's interesting." She studied Jackson for a moment, who had managed to make the woman laugh. "I am sorry Rebecca."

Rebecca was taken aback. "What?"

"I should have realized the red eye flight affected you more then I thought."

"No, that's not it at all!" But it didn't matter; Ruth was shaking her head in sympathy. "It's all right, we'll work it out in Texas, for now please stop the stories."

"But..." It was no use; Ruth had turned her attention from Rebecca back to her daughter who was still complaining. "Rebecca, just... stop."

Rebecca stared ahead at Jackson. She needed to somehow convince people of the truth. And if pre-teen novels had taught her anything it was that you set off to find it.

"May I go to restroom?" She turned wide blue eyes on her aunt. Ruth hesitated, but the bathroom was close by.

Ruth thought it over. "Come straight back."

Exhilarated Rebecca almost ran from her aunt and cousin only to realize she had no idea what exactly to do. Jackson was still just standing there with the woman. Annoyed Rebecca moved as close to them as she dared. Standing against the wall, careful to avoid the gazes of her family and Jackson Rebecca ducked near a large plant.

"So where are you going?" The woman asked sweetly, her head inclined.

"New York. Some unfinished business I need to take of care." Jackson coughed and put his hand to his throat for a moment.

New York, what was in New York? Rebecca wondered it didn't matter. She needed something that would be obviously incriminating. The woman however, didn't seem to feel the same way as Rebecca. "Its sounds lovely," She said, lightly tossing her hair.

Debating Rebecca looked up to meet blue eyes, looking directly into her own. He had seen her.

Rebecca ran. She ran without looking back, with out thinking, without considering he hadn't seen her at all. What was that noise she heard behind her? Was he giving chase? Had he finally realized she was there? Would he dare hurt her in front of so many people?

Once she had rounded a corner she stopped. No one was there. She was horrified to discover people were openly staring at her and she avoided all their gazes. She really hoped Aunt Ruthie hadn't seen her suddenly bolt off from out of nowhere. Panting and leaning against the wall Rebecca screamed when a figure appeared in front of her.

"Are you lost miss?" The women smiled down at her. "My names Sophia and I work with security."

Rebecca stood up straight and shook her head. "I'm fine, I just..."

"It was so funny you just took off like someone had been after you." The woman laughed and offered her hand. "Let's find your family shall we?" The idea of walking back around the corner with _him_ there was not appealing. Fine... she'd ..." Wait, something is wrong." Rebecca said pausing. Sophia glanced back at her, concerned. "There's this man, and he's dangerous. He's a... killer."

Sophia nodded. "And how do you know this?" "I've seen him before. Remember when that hotel blew up? He was part of that." A pause then, "What does he look like?" "Tall, skinny, eyes that are brighter blue then mine and he's wearing a suit. He's just around the corner." Rebecca added. Sophia glanced at the corner, and her lips became a tight line. When she spoke, her voice was kind. "All right, let's go."

"You believe me?"

"I believe you." Sophia said, offering her hand again. Rebecca smiled for the first time all day and took Sophia's hand.

"When you arrest him you have to make sure he doesn't get away again. You see I've seen him before on this other plane trip I took. It was the first one I took all by myself so I think I was the only one who knew he was bad. But when I tried to tell someone no one believed me!" Rebecca paused as they rounded the corner, she didn't see him. "I hope he didn't get too far!" She exclaimed. Sophia nodded, "He's here somewhere." She pointed to her aunt and cousin who had stood up at the sight of Rebecca with a security guard. "Is that your aunt?" Rebecca stopped in her tracks. "How do you know that's my aunt?"


	4. End

Sophia didn't say anything and tried to keep moving forward, but Rebecca wouldn't move. "How do you know that's my aunt?" Rebecca demanded. Sighing Sophia said, "I've been told about you. We were warned to watch out for a little girl with a gift for story telling." Rebecca was shocked. "You tricked me!"

"I did not."

"You said you would help me! I'm telling you there's a dangerous man here!" Several passerbies's stared at the pair upon these words, but Sophia laughed them off just as Aunt Ruthie and Alexi came up to them.

"Rebecca! How dare you pull a stunt like this? What will your mother think? What on earth have you been doing?" Aunt Ruthie was never one to be mean, but now she was coldly snarling at her niece while her daughter looked on in curiosity.

Sophia softly told Ruth the story while keeping a grip on the wildly flailing girl. "You lied! You lied!"

Ruth grabbed Rebecca and bent down in front of her. "You stop this now, I expected better from you." She didn't say it harshly, she said it sadly. Rebecca stopped, she felt horrible. She had never seen Aunt Ruthie like this. Sadly Rebecca nodded; it looked like she would have to give up. No one believed her, it was useless. Ruthie nodded, gained her composure and assured Sophia it would not happen again. Sophia knelt down in front of Rebecca. "I am sorry Rebecca, but you and I know no such person exists as "Jackson Rippner"." And with that the security guard left.

Rebecca turned to her aunt whose expression was intangible. "Mom," Ruth turned to her daughter, running her hands through her hair and sighing. "Yes honey?"Alexi blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth then nodded towards a nearby shop." Can we go into that store for a few minutes? I want to get a magazine." Ruthie nodded, "Let's all go."

Ignoring Rebecca Alexi led the way into the small store. Rebecca sighed as they entered a sick hollow feeling in her stomach; she didn't care what any said. She knew Jackson existed and that worse he was up to something.

"Rebecca, go pick out some gum for the flight. Alexi took the last piece." Ruth called as she ushered her daughter along. Rebecca nodded and moved out of her aunt's line of sight. What to pick. There were awful lot of flavors; best go with something that was super sugary. Rebecca picked one out and turned to leave. Then she froze.

"Forget something?"

"No." Rebecca whispered.

"Then I suppose you ought to stop staring and go away before you get into more trouble." Jackson said kindly.

She swallowed hard. "You heard?"

"Who didn't?" And with that Jackson turned his attention to various merchandise around them.

Rebecca nodded, taking in a deep breath she reluctantly turned away. After all that he just appeared to her. Up close he had a bandage on his hand, and was looking rather pale like he had been ill. But that didn't matter; he was still cold and calmly cool. Rebecca hated herself for running off but she had no idea what to do. If she told the clerk would they do anything? No of course not. Telling her aunt was out of the question. Security had treated her like a common annoyance. This utter frustration was threatening to destroy _her_.

As if her legs were lead Rebecca walked solemnly back to her aunt and listlessly handed her the package of gum. Alexi was busy still pondering over which magazine to pick. Biting her lower lip Rebecca looked up as a mounted television played a news broadcast. "In other news manager of the Lux Atlantic Lisa Reisert was arrested yesterday morning and brought to New York City for furthering question into the Charles Keefe incident. Reisert who claims she was forced to change Keefe's hotel room on a red eye flight to Miami was unavailable to comment. Details on the case have been restricted." The picture switched from the news anchor to in front of a large building, the Lux Atlantic. News reporters and cameraman were following several men who were blocking their view of a woman. It was Lisa.

Rebecca whirled around to see Jackson several feet away staring up at the screen in a grim satisfaction. "It's not over yet Leese. I'm going to destroy you." He said to himself.

Contemplating Rebecca glanced at her aunt and cousin who been arguing. Ruth, who had seen the news report, shook her head at Rebecca. _Don't you dare cause another show_. Her gaze said. Rebecca swallowed hard. Jackson was now walking out of the store, having not brought anything.

He was going to New York. Lisa was in New York having been arrested in participation of trying to kill the Keefe's. Lisa had thwarted Jackson's plans once. Did this mean he was going now to finish Lisa off? Did it matter what exactly the plan was?

Turning her head slowly Rebecca watched Jackson leave. Was this how Lisa had felt? Unable to tell anyone what was happening and completely helpless despite all she had done? No, there was one crucial difference. Whatever Jackson had held above Lisa's head to keep her from telling someone Rebecca had the voice and ability to tell everyone. But no one believed her. So what had Lisa done? She'd fought back.

It was a desperate resort but Rebecca didn't care. Hoping that Jackson's unawareness and her own small body were enough Rebecca managed to run into Jackson and knock him down. Now to make sure everyone saw. Kicking and screaming Rebecca did her best to hold Jackson back as he tried to move away from her.

"What are you doing you crazy...?" He demanded trying to shove her away from him. I'm causing a show, Rebecca thought.

And so it would seem. A whole crowd of people had circled around to watch this bizarre thing. Soon security and her family had run over. Two officers had to literally pick Rebecca up off the ground. "Are you all right...?" One of them asked then suddenly trailed off as he gazed into Jackson's face.

"You look familiar. We'd been told to look for some one like you." Jackson seemed to know it was over, even if Rebecca didn't. She was still screaming that Jackson needed to be arrested before she realized what was happening. Jackson was just looking bored as he controlled his anger.

"Name's Jackson Jacobs isn't?" An officer said as Jackson shrugged.

Jackson Jacobs? Rebecca grew silent as Jackson spoke." I had it changed."

Ruth, who had taken Rebecca by the shoulder, was looking amazed as it became apparent officers had been looking for him for awhile now under a different name in connection with various planned acts. It was obvious they had not expected to catch him like this. Even if Jackson wasn't storming and raging Rebecca could tell he was furious. And like that it was over Jackson was led away as the crowd watched and Rebecca turned around to see her aunt staring at her with her mouth open. Feeling slightly bitter Rebecca mumbled. "Told you so."

"Oh Rebecca I am sorry. That- that was so shocking. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Smiling now Rebecca led her family to their gate and flight. It was over. She'd gotten _him_ to the proper authorities after a long thankless struggle. After all she'd done Rebecca hadn't gotten the full credit she deserved. But that was the way the world worked. Like Lisa Reisert must have realized just doing the right thing made everything okay. And now Rebecca realized it.

**I think for sure Jackson is out of character, but this story was more about Rebecca struggling in a world where as she a child she doesn't get the consideration she deserves.**


End file.
